Prussian Confederation
|- | colspan="3" style="text-align: center; line-height: 1.2em; vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|'Motto: ' "Brotherhood and Unity" (official) |- | class="anthem" colspan="3" style="text-align: center; line-height: 1.2em; vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|Anthem |- | colspan="3" style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"| |- class="mergedtoprow" | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|'Capital' | style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|Tallinn |- class="mergedbottomrow" ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"|Largest city | style="vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"|Riga |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; white-space: nowrap;"|Official languages | style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|Finnish, Estonian, Latvian, Russian |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; white-space: nowrap;"|National language | style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|Estonian, Latvian |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|Demonym | style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|Estonian, Latvian |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|Government | style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"| Federal Socialist Republic |- class="mergedrow" | style="border: 0px currentColor; width: 1em; vertical-align: top;"| - | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;"|President | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;"|Ante Markovic |- class="mergedrow" | style="border: 0px currentColor; width: 1em; vertical-align: top;"| - | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;"|Vice President | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;"|Alesandr Mitrovic |- class="mergedrow" | style="border: 0px currentColor; width: 1em; vertical-align: top;"| - | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;"|Speaker of the House | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;"|Branko Mukolic |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="width: 1em; vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"| - | style="vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"|Chief Justice | style="vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"|Fredrak Mulol |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|Legislature | style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|National Assembly |- class="mergedrow" | style="border: 0px currentColor; width: 1em; vertical-align: top;"| - | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;"|Upper house | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;"|1st Degree of Assembly |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="width: 1em; vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"| - | style="vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"|Lower house | style="vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"|2cd Degree of Assembly |- class="mergedtoprow" ! colspan="3" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|Independence from Russia |- class="mergedrow" | style="border: 0px currentColor; width: 1em; vertical-align: top;"| - | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;"|Declared | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;"|Something |- class="mergedrow" | style="border: 0px currentColor; width: 1em; vertical-align: top;"| - | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;"|Recognized | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;"|Something |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="width: 1em; vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"| - | style="vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"|Constitution | style="vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"|Something |- class="mergedtoprow" ! colspan="3" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|Area |- class="mergedrow" | style="border: 0px currentColor; width: 1em; vertical-align: top;"| - | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;"|Total | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;"|Something km2 |- class="mergedrow" | style="border: 0px currentColor; width: 1em; vertical-align: top;"| - | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;"|Water (%) | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;"|Something |- class="mergedtoprow" ! colspan="3" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|Population |- class="mergedrow" | style="border: 0px currentColor; width: 1em; vertical-align: top;"| - | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;"|2013 estimate | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;"|Something |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="width: 1em; vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"| - | style="vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"|Density | style="vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"|Something/km2 |- class="mergedtoprow" | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|'GDP' (PPP) | style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|2032 estimate |- class="mergedrow" | style="border: 0px currentColor; width: 1em; vertical-align: top;"| - | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;"|Total | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;"|$Something trillion |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="width: 1em; vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"| - | style="vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"|Per capita | style="vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"|$Something |- class="mergedtoprow" | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|'GDP' (nominal) | style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|2032 estimate |- class="mergedrow" | style="border: 0px currentColor; width: 1em; vertical-align: top;"| - | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;"|Total | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;"|$Something trillion |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="width: 1em; vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"| - | style="vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"|Per capita | style="vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"|$Something |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|'Gini' (2032) | style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|Something |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|'HDI' (2032) | style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|Something |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: middle; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|Currency | style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|Baltic Lira ($) (RCD) |- class="mergedtoprow" ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|Time zone | style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|(UTC+2 to +3) |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="width: 1em; vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"| - | style="vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"|Summer (DST) | style="vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"| (UTC+4 to +5) |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|Drives on the | style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|right |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|Calling code | style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"| +? |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; white-space: nowrap;"|ISO 3166 code | style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|RC |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|Internet TLD | style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|.rc .RC |} 》Estonia《 (Federal Socialist Republic of Estonia-Latvia) is a soverign state based along the Baltic sea, bordering the nations of Finland, Russia and Poland. While it is currently undergoing major political and economic changes. It remains allied with Poland and Finland. Alligned with the WDODN. History Before the years of 1913. Estonia-Latvia was mostly split, its land switched back and forth between Sweden and Russia. However in 1913 Estonia-Latvia became an independent state, the areas it was formally refered too. Throughout 1920-1990 Estonia-Latvia was torn on sides, whether or not to side with Commonwealth of Poland, or Russia. After these years, it became independent. Today, Estonia is a full member of the WDODN. Territorial Claims Estonia-Latvia's land claims extend too all of the Estonian and Latvian lands. However has multiple land disputes over northern Lithuania. And parts of Courland, but has yet to make any action or attempt to enforce the claim Goverment Estonia-Latvia's goverment runs on a four party system currently, Socialist, Communist, Liberal and Conservative. The Socialist party has thus far been elected for the past 4 Years. Just over Liberal. President Ante Markovic leads the Socialist party for his first term as President. Which at mo st can last 10 Year's if elected twice. But due to the ever weakening economy, the chances of a Liberal being elected has increased largely. Military Estonia-Latvia hosts a small, but effective military force. Mostly buying from its neighbors, like Poland Russia and Finland. But a good amount of the equipment is also self made. The Military was established shortly after independence, and reached its height during the Polish-Russian wars. It currently guards the Russian border, assisting border guards. Army The Ground force of Estonia-Latvia handles just about 40,000 Men. This rises with tensions with nearby states. The Ground force is tasks with handling ground force procedures in war time. Most of these men, due to budget cuts and military cuts only work half of their jobs, while recieving weekly training. Navy The Naval force of Estonia is largely used for domestic affairs, but can be called upon to preform other tasks if needed. Currently the navy faces major military cuts. With its two out of its three frigates being dry docked. Air force. Estonia-Latvia mainly relies on its air defense, however much of the airforce assist the coast g uard in the Baltic Sea, in which many offshore accidents have happened. The airforce mostly consist of helicopters, due to very little airspace for fast jets to operate on. The few jets that the airforce does pocess are usually grounded, not only due to no military operations, but the country recieves rough weather daily. Territorial Defense The TD, Territorial Defense, serves as a Home, or National Guard for the nation. Mostly serving as border guards on most cases. They regulary trained, and mostly an all volunteer force, current estimates number the force as 12,000. Science and Technology Estonia-Latvia is internationally recognized as a first-world nation. Until the 1990s Estonia was mostly an agricultural nation, until the 2000s in which it industrialized, mostly. Today Estonia remains a first world nation in technological terms. But recent surveys have shown that nearly half of the nation's master graduates have emigrated to surrounding neighbors, particulary Finland. Infastructure Infastructure in the Baltic areas have remained mostly plain, and due to the nation being socialist, there are very few high class mansions, or residences. Currently most of the population lives in Rural areas, with buildings made of wood, as it is a common resource seeing how 86% of the nation is dense forestland. But in Urban areas, Estonian cities are known for being made out of old stone, from historical standards and tightly packed clusters in cement slots, leaving just enough room for a four lane road to pass through, as city standards. Category:EOEP2 Category:Federal Socialist Republic of Estonia-Latvia Category:Nation Category:Player State Category:Incomplete Category:International Union Member